Gracious Hands
by RazzDazz
Summary: Sly onyx eyes looking at shocked brown ones. Silky jet-black hair, and flawless fair skinned man that had been constantly intruding my dreams and thoughts since that day three months ago was now here watching me cry... KYOYA x HARUHI


**A/N: Dear Readers, this is my 5th Kyoya x Haruhi fanfic. I've received a few requests to write something on them. Again. I'm glad that most of you liked my previous offerings on this pair. This is a one-shot with a subjective ending, post Ouran, slightly OOC with OCs, different scenario. It could also be considered as a sequel to 'Strange Interlude.' This is a bit longer than my previous Kyo/Haru fanfics. So, yeah… good for you lunatics favouring this pairing! As always, thank you for reviewing and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

A hot spring and spa resort. Every four months the company would send two departments here for weekend R&R. It was a norm for the company to motivate employees to work harder and smarter. Two buses were chartered for this trip. The heads for Finance Department and for Projects Development Department went into the resort ahead of their subordinates. I came down from the bus with only my handbag and an overnighter. I wrinkled my nose in boredom.

I was unenthusiastic about this trip. I'd rather spend my weekend at home. Doing whatever I wanted. Be on my own bed, sleeping till noon for the weekend. Doing some marketing. Spending pleasurable leisure time in malls window shopping, eating anything I desired. Not be dragged by overjoyed colleagues to a hot spring and spa resort. Alas, I had no choice in the matter of my social life. It was already determined by the company and was compulsory to attend the R&R.

All senior project leaders for architectural engineering must attend and I was one of them. Those who didn't have a valid reason for their exclusion would be called in to meet the company's panel shrink. The company wanted to assess how many employees from these two departments were having anti-social syndrome and the reason behind becoming one. Everyone practically stampeded into the resort, while I stood in front of the building, cocking my head in tired frustration.

I wanted to sleep. I was bone weary. I wanted the peace and quiet of my own home. Not being in this resort. Although, I'd to admit it was beautiful and relaxing. It was good of the company to have made it mandatory for employees to be here to unwind. Still, I liked being alone rather than in the company of many. I didn't mind if the interaction was with my teammates, superiors and clients because of work. Communication played an important role in our daily lives and businesses.

However, I preferred working instead of talking. I'd only communicate when it was required. The other that I value most would be privacy. I've always been like that ever since in school. Even when I was coerced into being a host club member and errand boy, I'd preferred the errand boy part better. Invisible yet invincible, that's me. When I'm a host I'm known as the gentle and effeminate host member. When doing errands, though, miffed with those damned demanding rich brats I did the chores to perfection.

I'm happiest when doing my own thing. This short R&R trip was killing me. Sighing dejectedly, I'm anti-social after all. Dragging myself, I entered into the resort. It was 6.00pm. It was time for dinner. After putting my bag in the designated room, which I shared with a plump and cheerful senior finance officer named Daidouji Ayako. We greeted each other and left together for the dining hall. It was one of the company's rules to harness interdepartmental cooperation for better working relationship.

This was one of the ways to bridge the two departments by putting one officer from each department in one room. The dining hall was huge. I found my team mates seated at different tables. They waved at me. I did the same. I stopped at the fourth table, as I spotted my name on the empty seat. My fellow diners were colleagues I knew none of. However, as they each introduced themselves. I got to know two who were from the Projects Development Department.

They were draughtsman Kudou Takei, and draughtswoman Saiga Chise. The other three were from the finance department. Kudou and Saiga nodded at me in recognition and I did the same. Unlike them, I couldn't recognize either one, and I felt bad because I didn't interact much with them at work. I reckoned this interdepartmental bridging was a good initiative on the top management's part. Food was laid on our table. We ate in silence. It was awkward. Each didn't know where to begin.

Smiling, I decided to break the ice, "I wonder what the agenda is like after lunch." I queried, as I eyed the five from my table. "Do you?"

"We're free to do whatever." Hayato Shijiro, one of the three finance personnel at our table informed us. "I'm going to take a dip into the spring then to the karaoke lounge. Anyone coming?"

The other two including Kudou agreed that they would go with him. Kudou looked at me then at Saiga, "How about you both?"

Saiga glanced at me, "I was thinking of relaxing in the spring and have a facial. The spring and spa's opened 24 hours. Are you interested?"

"Alright," I nodded in agreement, than I looked at Kudou and Hayato, "But I'll skip karaoke. I'm not a karaoke person."

Our camaraderie took off from there. We spoke about general things right to our jobs. I laughed at them. I thought I was a workoholic. It turns out most of us here were workoholics. Yamato and I were the only women at our table. Since the guys took off elsewhere, we thought we ought to visit the spring first. The hot spring was divided into three parts, for the ladies (with children), men and common (ladies, children and men). There was another, enclosed but smaller, for private use and further from where we were.

We opted for the ladies pool. Stepping into the hot spring pool, with nothing on, we were not the only ones there. There were six more ladies who were enjoying the warming, therapeutic effects of the spring. Saiga and I smiled at each other as we dipped our worn, battle weary bodies into the warming pool and surrendered to its healing warmth. Of course, as corporate warriors we were worn out and battle weary! We didn't talk to each other, not because we didn't want to or didn't know what to talk about.

But, we wanted to enjoy the embracing warmth and healing benefits of the hot springs pool. As far as I was concerned since I'm here, I might as well surrender to Fate. Hmm, fate… the impish trickster had changed the course of my life since I left high school. Although, I did study in my mother's alma mater, Tokyo University but the field in which I'd desired and wanted to undertake in the same university since I was in middle school couldn't be fulfilled. Instead, I was offered to study architectural engineering.

I was saddened at the thought of not becoming a lawyer yet was a little consoled at the thought of studying where my mother once studied. Fate wasn't that nasty and playful, she was also considerate. It made me feel renewed, and inspired even gave me the extra drive to complete my studies within three years instead of four. Crazy as it might sound but I took extra courses just to finish the course programme with the consent from lecturers and faculty dean after scrutinising my academic record.

I really felt lucky and happy back then. Was I happy now? I couldn't begin to fathom what happiness meant to me now. It was blurry and one big question mark on my life. What do I want out of life? I'd achieved most of my goals that were reachable except when fate had her grubby little hands on a few of them than I'd no choice but to admit defeat. But, really… what did I want out of my life? A home, a car, a pet tortoise, a few friends, a satisfying job, a promising career, a doting father, financially well off.

I'd everything I ever wanted and wished for. Yet, there was something missing in my life. Something, somewhere was not right. What was it? What's missing? What could I possibly want or wish for now? Suddenly, an unexpected thought flashed by my mind. Masculine, lean body on mine, head on my bosom, and one hand clutching mine. I blinked and shook my head. What was that? My fingers running through silky jet black hair. Damn it! Why that particular image?

Manly arms holding me close as if I'm a prized bolster! Haaah! What the hell am I thinking about? That was three months ago in a hotel room, and I was extending a friendly shoulder to cry on. Instead of a shoulder it was that. Well, not that it progressed into anything deeper. But, still it was awkward for me. What was he doing now? How was he coping after the breaking off with his fiancé? Ceh! He was a man. Naturally, he'd recover before anyone could blink an eye.

"Did you say something?" Saiga looked at me enquiringly.

I blinked, "Huh?" I stared at her, snapping out of my thoughts.

"You were saying something about break-offs or something." Saiga glanced at me interestedly.

Darn! I'd clearly done it again. Speaking my mind aloud. It was a bloody disadvantage and nuisance to have this habit. I looked around and was glad that Saiga and I were the only ones left. I covered my embarrassment with a nervous laugh. That only made things looked a little suspicious. "It's nothing. I was expressing my gratitude towards the management for this R&R trip for staff. I really needed to break-off from concentrating too much on work to just pampering myself." Yes, that would do just fine.

Saiga nodded enthusiastically. "I know what you mean, Fujioka-san."

I waved a hand, "Just call me Haruhi, Chise."

Saiga smiled as if I'd given her a golden apple. She thought, not all Tokyo University elites were snotty. This lady by her side acted more like her, a plain and ordinary human being.

"Chise," I glanced at her, "I've had enough of this. I think I'll go in for a massage." I smiled at her, "You?"

"I think I'll soak a bit longer." She smiled back at me.

I nodded, putting the robe on and left her to enjoy the therapeutic healing warm spring. I entered the massage parlour, which was situated next to the pool. How convenient! Stepping inside, I was greeted by a young woman. I told her I was exhausted and wanted only a back massage. I couldn't stand a full body massage. Simple reason: I'm ticklish. I would end up hitting the masseur instead of enjoying myself. She nodded and smiled at my unabashed confession. She ushered me into a private room,

She informed me that it was a 40 minutes one-to-one session. First 10 minutes for head and neck, the remaining 30 minutes for the back. She told me to disrobe, lay on my stomach on the massage bed and covered my lower body with a soft towel blanket. The room smelled of spring flowers. I smiled contentedly. I actually dozed of and felt warm hands on my nape. Massaging the little tight spots on my nape with a lace of oil made a soothing difference. Gentle fingers massaged my ears, I giggled.

I can't help it if I was ticklish there. It felt real good. Then, those fingers massaged my head in circular motion, and all I could do was sigh in total surrender. I drifted in and out of wonderland. In that wonderland a certain jet black haired person was on the bed sleeping peacefully on top of me. Why couldn't I stop thinking about that strange interlude? The gentle yet lean and strong fingers stilled for a moment before moving to my shoulders, kneading the hard lumps, and tight knots on my upper back and shoulders.

I blew a pained sigh. My back was so stiff until it went numb of pain. It was so knotted up that I could hardly feel anything. No wonder I was having headaches, cold hands and feet. My blood circulation was poor because of the internal blockages caused by stress. If I felt anything than it wasn't back pain. It was something akin of loneliness and emptiness. That body on mine rekindled something deep inside of me. Why? Why did it have to be him? He was way out of my league.

The hands that kneaded my back flexed and stilled again on my back. Then, I could feel them balled into a fist and gently gave me a relaxing rundown with them. Without my realizing it, I felt my cheeks were wet with my tears. Darn! This was not the time and place to breakdown. It was a rule a made never to show any sort of weakness to anyone but when I'm in my own home only then I would allow the tears to flow. How pathetic I was to cry in front of people this way.

I lifted my hand to brush the tears away but a hand caught my wrist. I opened my teary, blurry eyes and blinked the tears away to focus on the intrusion to my privacy. I gasped and gaped at the vision at my side. Sly onyx eyes looking at shocked brown ones. Silky jet-black hair, and flawless fair skinned man that had been constantly intruding my dreams and thoughts since that day three months ago was now here watching me cry. On top of that, he was my masseur! W-what?! Masseur…

"Ahhhhhh!!!" I got up, out of shock, in a cobra-like stance, "Kyoya-senpai! What are you doing here?"

"Massaging you," He smiled at my state of undress, "A nice back." He smiled wider, "But the front's better."

My face reddened in mortification and I quickly spread the soft towel blanket covering my chest. He eyed me with some considered than glanced away as I tied a tight knot to the towel. He wiped his hands with several wet tissues.

"Well?" I enquired sitting up on the massage bed.

He glanced back at me, "Well, what?" He countered back.

"What's the meaning of this?" I demanded frantically, "Why are you massaging me?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. Besides, this whole place belongs to me. It seemed like a natural thing for me to be here and do. I only like massaging you. I like the vulnerable you. In fact, I like everything about you."

That would explain why the company always sent staff here. It was his. Of course, anything that had something to do with medical or healthcare services or treatment centers his family was into it and primarily owned the industry. Being a CEO for the largest architectural firm was just for formality sake on his part. Wait a minute, what was he blabbering about the vulnerable me?

"I'm not made of glass, Senpai." I wiped my tear stained cheeks with the back of my hands.

"What are you afraid of, Haruhi?" He swept a kind of look that made me gulp in apprehension. "Am I really out of your league?"

I stared at him in obvious panic. Shit! I said something that I shouldn't out loud again. I couldn't and didn't know what to say. All I wanted to do was leave the place. I stood up and wanted to walk out of the room. But he blocked the exit with his body. I stared at him and saw how serious he was in getting an answer out of me. How to begin?

"Yes," I glanced at him, "Like heaven and earth."

He closed the small gap between us, "Isn't it time to bridge it."

It wasn't a question but a statement. I gazed at him, my lips forming a smile, even at a time like this he would think about architectural structures. "Bridge?"

"Rainbow," He looked at my slyly, "Hope and happiness."

"It needs rain," I said rationally, "By the by, I don't think you're well at all." I frowned at him.

He nodded, "Yes, I'm not when it comes to you." He lifted my chin before I could protest he gathered me into a gentle embrace and kissed me long and passionately.

My mind whirled, I snaked my arms round his neck and hung on to him. My only thought was, 'what gracious hands you have, Kyoya. I won't let these gracious hands go… not ever.'


End file.
